dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pick/Axe
The Pick/Axe is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 1 Luxury Axe, 1 Opulent Pickaxe and 2 Thulecite, and an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also has a 5% or 50% chance to be found inside an Ornate Chest or a Large Ornate Chest respectively. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Pick/Axes cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft them again. The Pick/Axe can be used as both a Pickaxe and an Axe. When used to chop it will lose 0.25% of its durability, while when used to mine it will lose 0.75%. That means that when used exclusively to either chop or mine it has the same durability of the Luxury Axe (400) or Opulent Pickaxe (134) respectively. It also works 20% better than its standard one-function counterpart. E.g. A Large Evergreen will take 12 swings instead of 15 and standard Boulders in 5 hits instead of 6. Since Thulecite is not renewable, only a limited number of Pick/Axes can be crafted. Reign of Giants In the'' Reign of Giants DLC, players have a small chance of finding Green Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Pick/Axes renewable, since more Thulecite can be gained with the use of Construction Amulets and Deconstruction Staves. Tips * The Luxury Axe and Opulent Pickaxe used in the recipe can be in any condition without affecting the durability of the resulting Pick/Axe. * It should be noted that the amount of uses necessary on most smaller items will look equivalent to 20% less uses instead of 33% - this is because the game will round up when calculating the amount of hits an object takes to destroy. ** For instance, a small Evergreen takes 5 hits to fell with a standard Axe; then: 5 * 0.67 = 3.35 hits required with Pick/Axe. Because of the extra 0.35 average, it will take one more full hit to fell the tree. So 4 / 5 = 0.8, resulting in a 20% bonus. * Unless players really want to free one inventory slot, it is recommended to just use Opulent Pickaxes and Luxury Axes for these tasks instead, as Gold Nuggets and Twigs are far easier to acquire compared to Thulecite (Which is not renewable unlike Gold and Twigs in the base game). * When a Pick/Axe is low on durability, players can use a Deconstruction Staff to get both the Luxury Axe and Opulent Pickaxe back each at 100% durability, plus one thulecite. Trivia * The Pick/Axe used to be called "Multitool" and had a different look before being implemented with the ''Stuff of Nightmares update. Gallery PickSlashAxe In-Game.png|Wolfgang holding a Pick/Axe. PickAxe chop.jpg|Woodie cutting a tree using the Pick/Axe. PickAxe mining.jpg|Woodie mining using the Pick/Axe. Old PickAxe.png|Pick/Axe's previous design, before it was released. Multi chop.png|Wilson chopping a tree with the old version of the Pick/Axe. Multi mining.png|Wilson mining with the old version of the Pick/Axe. Category:Equipable Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Ancient Tab Category:Non-Renewable Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable